L'accident
by Math-Jisbon
Summary: Après la saison 7;) pas besoin de résumer le titre le dit! :)
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Voilà une nouvelle petite histoire qui se passe après la saison 7. Et oui encore! Mais je n'aime faire que ça. Je laisse le plaisir aux autres d'écrire des enquêtes et tout parce que moi je ne suis pas super douée pour écrire ce genre d'histoires...㈴2 Alors,c'est pour fêter la presque fin des examens! Il m'en reste juste un vendredi㈶0 Il y aura une suite qui arrivera sûrement demain!㈴2 Ah Oui! Je vais sûrement aussi poster le début d'une autre petite story avec Lilly㈳6

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review et surtout à Aliiiiks (je ne sais pas combien il y a de i㈶0) Elle est super!

Voili voilou Bonne lecture!

L'accident

Une semaine après leur mariage Lisbon avait repris son travail et Jane, lui, commençait à retaper la maison en venant de temps en temps aider ses amis du FBI.

Cela faisait 2 mois maintenant que Lisbon travaillait mais elle n'aimait pas ne pas avoir Jane près d'elle, sous sa surveillance. Ils avaient collaboré ensemble pendant près de 10 ans et cela la perturbait de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle devait aussi avouer qu'il lui manquait beaucoup! Mais elle avait fini par s'y habituer et elle profitait des jours où il venait donner un coup de main pour passer du temps avec lui.

De son côté, Jane passait son temps à arranger la cabane. Ça ne le dérangeait pas autant que Lisbon de ne pas être à ses côtés pendant la journée, il avait besoin d'espace, de liberté par moment. Il profitait de leur soirée où il faisait tout pour lui faire plaisir. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand son téléphone sonna. Il sourit en pensant que c'était sûrement Lisbon qui l'appelait pour prendre de ses nouvelles comme elle le faisait tout les jours.

-Allô?

-Jane? C'est Cho. Il faut que tu nous rejoignes au 15 Caster Street.

-Pourquoi? Une enquête que vous n'arrivez pas à résoudre? Demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres se disant que Lisbon allait être heureuse de le voir.

-Non. Elle s'est fait tirer dessus.

Le coeur de Jane ratta un battement. Il savait bien qu'il parlait de Lisbon sinon il n'aurait pas appeler.

-Quoi?! Je... J'arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha, sortit de la maison en trombe et sauta dans sa voiture. Le trajet lui parut interminable, ses mains tremblaient et il avait du mal à se concentrer sur la route. Comment était -ce arrivé? Lisbon lui avait promis de ne plus risquer sa vie, de se mettre le moins possible en danger. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'elle soit toujours vivante, il le fallait, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Non. Elle était toujours vivante il en était sur.

Il arriva sur le lieu renseigné par Cho. La rue était remplie de voitures du FBI et d'ambulances. Plus il s'approchait, plus son coeur battait dans sa poitrine et plus la peur l'envahissait. Il vit Cho et le rejoignit en courant.

-Où est elle?

-Je ne sais pas elle doit être derrière la maison. On a plusieurs blessés. On est arrivé et...

Jane n'écoutait même plus, il avait ce qu'il voulait. Il entra dans la maison en regardant autour de lui. Deux hommes du FBI étaient au mains de docteurs mais il ne vit aucune femme. Il traversa le bâtiment et se retrouva dans le jardin. Là, il vit un autre homme à terre mais il devait être un des dillers dont l'équipe de Lisbon avait enfin trouvé l'adresse après une semaine de recherches intensives. Il balleya le jardin du regard, il ne le vit toujours pas et il commença à paniquer. Et si elle avait été enlevée?

Soudain, il l'aperçut au fond du jardin près d'un vieil arbre, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Il couru jusqu'à elle et écarta d'une main les deux médecins qui venaient d'arriver près d'elle. Il se mit à genoux et la prit dans ses bras posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Térésa... Térésa...

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur ses yeux. Il regarda où elle était blessée et fut horrifié de voir qu'elle avait reçu une balle juste au dessus du ventre. Il la déposa pour laisser les médecins s'en occuper.

Jane regarda les secouristes la poser sur un brancard et l'amener dans une ambulance, toujours inconsciente. Il entra dans l'ambulance avec Lisbon et commença à éponger sa blessure qui n'arrêtait pas de saigner puis il lui passa un gand sur le visage. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, laissant un médecin recouvrir sa blessure et lui placer un masque pour qu'elle puisse respirer plus facilement. Jane lui prit sa main et la serra fort dans la sienne priant pour qu'elle s'en sorte intacte.

Arrivé à l'hôpital les médecins firent sortir Lisbon, Jane les suivant, ne quittant m'as sa femme des yeux.

-Blessure par balle! Opération d'urgence bloc 3!

Entendit il alors qu'une femme s'approchait de Lisbon.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur. On va s'en occuper, elle va s'en sortir. Dit alors la jeune médecin pour le rassurer.

\- Je... Oui, je sais... Mais elle... elle est enceinte et...

\- Elle est enceinte? S'exclama la docteur.

-Oui... Répondit Jane, soudain prit de panique à l'idée que Lisbon perde son bébé.

-Mmh d'accord. Cela va un peu compliquer les choses, mais on va faire de notre mieux. En principe tout devrait aller bien pour les deux.

Et elle emmena Lisbon pour la soigner.

En principe, pensa Jane, perdu et mort d'inquiétude. Il s'assit sur une chaise et attendit. Une demi heure plus tard son gsm sonna.

-Allô?

\- Jane. C'est Cho. Est ce que Lisbon va bien?

\- Oui enfin ils sont en train de la soigner mais ça devrait aller pour les deux.

-Pour les deux?

Zut! Jane se rappela que personne encore n'était au courant pour la grossesse de Térésa. Elle voulait attendre le plus possible sinon on l'aurait forcé à arrêter de travailler et elle ne voulait surtout pas même si Jane n'était pas très enthousiaste à cette idée. Il avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et hélas, quelque chose était arrivé. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si Lisbon perdait son enfant, leur enfant et elle non plus d'ailleurs.

-Jane?

-Oui. Oui, les deux. Lisbon est enceinte depuis 2 mois et demi.

-Ah! Et bien félicitations! Mais vous auriez du me le dire! Je lui aurait donné congé!

-Je sais... Je lui ai dit mais tu la connaît!

-Oui, mais je te connais aussi et tu aurais du l'en empêcher. Si il arrive quelque chose à cause de la fusillade, elle ne s'en remettra jamais et toi non plus. Elle culpabilisera toute sa vie, et se ne sera pas de notre faute!

\- Oui... Oui je sais.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, Cho l'entendit mais ne dit rien.

Soudain, la docteur de tout à l'heure revint vers lui.

-Je dois te laisser. Je te rappelle plus tard.

-Monsieur Jane?

-Oui?

Il se leva tremblant.

-On a réussi à extraire la balle et elle va s'en sortir la blessure n'était pas très profonde. Venez, suivez - moi. Jane la suivit donc dans le labyrinthe qu'était l'hôpital. Il crut qu'il n'arriverait jamais quand la femme s'arrêta devant une porte.

-Voilà c'est là. Mais allez y doucement, elle est épuisée.

Il entra sans même demandé si elle avait toujours son bébé. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de la voir sourire.

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. N'oubliez pas de me dire votre avis!㈴1

La suite demain...


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO!

Voilà le chapitre 2, il ne se passe pas grand chose mais... voilà! ㈳6 Merci pour les reviews! Plusieurs m'ont demandé vite la suite alors la voila❤ Merci à Mammar, FMR, Guest et Aliiks bien sûr!

* * *

Il ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était de la voir sourire.

Il entra sans faire de bruit et la vit, là, couchée sur un lit, les yeux clos et reliée à plusieurs fils. Un bip régulier indiquait son poul et les rayons du soleil inondaient la pièce. Il s'approcha encore un peu et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il l'observa quelques instants, heureux qu'elle n'ai rien de grave, puis, avec le plus de délicatesse possible, il prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et de l'autre lui carressa le visage, remettant des mèches de cheveux tombées sur ses yeux. Elle ouvrit les yeux au contact de sa peau.

-Mon Dieu, Térésa! Tu m'as fait tellement peur! S'exclama - t - il.

Elle pût voir dans ses yeux humides de larmes de la peur mélangée à de l'inquiétude et de la colère. Elle détourna le regard, désolée. Elle se doutait qu'elle lui avait fait la peur de sa vie. Elle avait hésité avant de partir arrêter le groupe de dillers mais elle n'avait pas pensé que cela aurait de telles conséquences. Elle lui avait presque fait revivre ce qui lui était déjà arrivé et elle s'en voulait.

-Je... Je suis désolée... Répondit elle en retournant la tête vers lui.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Lisbon et Jane comprit qu'elle croyait que c'était de sa faute. Mais non, c'était lui. Il n'avait pas su la protéger comme il lui avait promis et il s'en voulait profondément.

-Non, ce n'est pas ta faute! C'est moi qui aurait dû te protéger.

-Jane... Tenta-t-elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit à son baiser en mettant une des ses mains sur sa nuque et, de l'autre, passa ses fins doigts dans ses boucles blondes qu'elle aimait tant. Lisbon se remit à pleurer mais cette fois ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse mais des larmes de joie, de bonheur. Jane se retira et sourit en essuyant le visage de la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

-Je t'aime! Lui souffla-t-il.

Lisbon rigola et tendit les bras vers Jane qui l enlaça à nouveau.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime!

-Et le bébé? S'enquit il.

-Je... Je ne sais pas... Les médecins ne m'ont rien dit.

La peur revint dans les yeux de Jane et il sursauta quand un docteur n travail sans prévenir.

-Bonjour Monsieur! Je suis le docteur Martiness. Alors...

Il feuilleta dans sa paperasse et en sortit une page bleu. Il commença à lire la feuille pour lui même, vérifiant si tout était bien en ordre, alors que Lisbon serrait la main de Jane tellement fort qu'il crut qu'elle allait lui écraser.

-Alors! Oui, voilà. Tout est en ordre, madame devra rester encore quelques jours pour être sûr qu'il n'y ai pas de problèmes.

Il releva le tête, soudain surpris par quelque chose qu'il venait de lire. Jane attendait 0, paniqué par ce que le médecin allait dire.

-Et ne vous inquiétez pas, votre enfant va bien! Vous avez eut de la chance!

-Oh merci, docteur! S'exclama Jane avant de se jeter dans les bras de celui ci. Le médecin regarda Lisbon, interloqué. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire au comportement de Jane et au trouble du médecin. Jane se retira enfin, le docteur lui sourit, troublé, lui serra la main et s'en alla.

-Haha ha! Espèce d'imbé...

Mais Lisbon n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Jane rejoignirent les siennes. Il était si heureux! Il avait eu si peur pour elle et pour leur bébé à venir. Une larme coula sur sa jour et il sursauta quand Lisbon vint poser sa main sur celle ci. Elle aussi était plus que soulagée mais en même temps elle s'en voulait de lui avoir fait si peur. Mais maintenant tout cela était du passé et il ne fallait plus y penser. Le plus important était qu'ils soient là, ensemble.

Lisbon dû encore rester une semaine à l'hôpital et elle n'en fut pas ravie même si Jane venait la voir le plus souvent possible. Elle reçut aussi la visite de Van Pelt et Rigsby ainsi que l'un de ses frères, et Cho bien sûr. Au bout de quatre jours, elle en avait plus qu'assez et voulut aller faire un tour à l'extérieur. Bien sûr, Jane, encore plus protecteur qu'avant, l'avait obligée à rester au lit malgré ses supplices. A la fin de la semaine, le même docteur qu'après l'accident, lui avait enfin dit qu'elle pouvait sortir. Cette fois Jane ne l'avait pas enlacer et Lisbon lui en fut reconnaissante. Ils sortirent donc une peu avant midi et Jane emmena sa bien aimée dans un restaurant pas loin de chez eux.

Après avoir passé une belle soirée en amoureux, ils rentrèrent à la maison à pieds. Jane marchait tranquillement, une Lisbon fatiguée pendue à son bras.

-Allez ma belle! Demain tu pourras faire la grasse matinée! L'encouragea-t-il.

-La grasse matinée?

-Bien sûr! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser aller travailler après ce qu'il t'es arrivé? Ne serait -ce que rester assise à ton bureau!

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, Térésa. Je ne veux plus qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je t'aime trop, je Vous aime trop!

Lisbon s'arrêta net et se tourna pour faire face à Jane.

-Moi aussi je vous aime. Et d'accord je n'irais plus sur le terrain mais je peux quand même rester au bureau.

-Non, j'ai déjà prévenu Cho et il est d'accord avec moi. Tu dois te reposer.

-Je ne suis pas fatiguée! Répondit Lisbon sur un ton contrarié, un peu comme une enfant qui n'a pas ce qu'elle veut.

-Non, tu tombes de sommeil!

Jane passa un bras sur ses épaules pour la blottir un peu plus contre lui.

-Bon d'accord, tu as gagné! Admit Lisbon.

Jane rigola avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

-Allez, on rentre!

Ils arrivèrent à la maison et allèrent directement se coucher. Lisbon fit une petite caresse à Balto, son chien que Jane lui avait offert après leur mariage, avant de se glisser dans son lit. Elle s'endormit presque tout de suite et Jane se mit à la contempler. Il se dit qu'il ferait tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive plus rien quand il entendit du bruit venant de la cuisine. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la source de ce bruit étrange. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand il reçu un coup sur la tête avant de tomber par terre, inconscient...

* * *

Voilà! Suspens, hein! Je voulais arrêter à quand ils rentrent chez eux mais je viens juste d'avoir une idée alors c'est pas fini! A vous de me donner votre avis!㈴1


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO!

Voilà , le chapitre 3. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews!

Lisbon se réveilla après avoir passé une bonne nuit, enfin dans son lit, chez elle, avec... Elle passa son bras à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver Jane. Il n'y était pas. Étrange. Il aimait toujours l'observer dormir et être là quand elle ouvrait les yeux. Elle sourit légèrement en se disant qu'il devait être en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle se leva sans prendre la peine de mettre un pull ou autre par dessus son long t-shirt, il faisait assez chaud, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle commença à s'inquiéter un peu quand elle n'entendit aucun bruit venant de la pièce. Elle ouvrit la porte et pût constater qu'il n'était pas là non plus. Elle fit le tour de la pièce et cria dans toute la maison après Jane. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit un gémissement. Elle se précipita alors vers la source de ce bruit et tomba sur son chien couché devant la porte d'entrée. Elle se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras et découvrit une blessure légèrement profonde sur sa tête. Elle commença à vraiment s'inquiéter. Jane qui n'était pas là puis son chien à moitié assommé... Elle déposa Balto sur la table de la cuisine, attrapa une serviette et épongea la blessure du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Après avoir fini elle attrapa son Gsm.

-Allô? Cho?

-Lisbon? Tout va bien?

-Non! Est-ce que... Elle redoutait la réponse. Est-ce que Jane est là?

-Non. Il n'est pas ici.

-Oh mon Dieu! Il... Je viens de trouver notre chien à moitié mort et aucune trace de Jane. Cho, vous...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, on arrive.

Et il raccrocha. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Lisbon. Elle craignait le pire. Reprenant ses esprits, elle monta s'habiller. Cho allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit comme ça. Elle tenta quand même d'appeler Jane mais en vain bien sûr. Vingt minutes plus tard on toqua à la porte. Lisbon ouvrit la porte et se jeta dans les bras de Cho. Celui ci fut légèrement surprit par le comportement de son ancienne patronne mais il lui rendit son étreinte, comprenant qu'elle avait terriblement peur pour son mari. Il se dit que les hormones devaient aussi jouer un rôle dans le comportement normal mais inhabituel de son ancienne patronne préférée. Il aimait beaucoup Lisbon. En tant qu'amie bien sûr. Elle ne lui demandait pas de lui raconter sa vie ou même la soirée qu'il avait passer la veille. Non, elle était... Il aimait bien comme elle était. Et quand elle lui parlait, c'était toujours pour quelque chose d'important, d'utile. Elle était toujours sincère avec lui et il lui rendait la pareil. Il avait fort apprécié qu'elle lui demande son avis pour sa robe de mariée, il avait même été touché de sa confiance.

-Dit moi ce qu'il c'est passé. Finit il par dire en s'écartant légèrement d'elle mais en tenant son regard.

-Je ne sais pas! Je me suis réveillée, il n'était pas là alors je l'ai cherché mais il n'est nul part et puis j'ai trouvé notre chien assommé devant la porte. Tu crois qu'il... qu'il est... En disant tout ça elle avait passé une main dans ses cheveux et rien qu'à l'idée qu'il pouvait être mort quelque part la rendait folle d'inquiétude et elle se remit à pleurer.

-Calme toi Lisbon! Tu ne dois pas t'énerver. Où qu'il soit nous le retrouveront.

Il mit une main sur son épaule pour la diriger vers son divan et la fit s'asseoir.

-Je vais faire un tour dans la maison.

Lisbon acquiesça et ferma les yeux, imaginant toutes sortes de scénario.

Cho revient seulement trois minutes plus tard.

-Il n'y a pas de traces d'effraction, ni de lutte, l'agresseur a du le prendre par surprise. Il n'a pas pût lui ouvrir?

-Non, nous venions de rentrer. Je suis directement aller dormir et il a du oublier de fermer la porte à clé.

-D'accord je vais appeler l'équipe et mettre tout le monde sur l'enquête. On va le retrouver Teresa. Tu veux venir au bureau ou...

-Bien sûr que je viens! Je... Je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire.

Elle se leva et prépara ses affaires sous le regard légèrement inquiet de son ami. Il craignait qu'elle se fatigue trop et il se demandait dans quel pétrin Jane s'était encore fourré. Alors qu'il était en route, il réfléchissait à qui pourrait en vouloir à Jane. Hélas, il y avait beaucoup de monde, ce qui n'allait pas rendre le travail facile. Il posa tout de même la question.

-Tu sais qui pourrait lui en vouloir au point de l'enlever?

Malgré les circonstances, Lisbon étira un faible sourire. Des tas de personnes lui en voulait! Elle tourna sa tête vers Cho en levant les sourcils et elle n'eut même pas besoin de répondre.

-Bien sûr. On commencera par les dernières enquêtes sur lesquels il a travaillé.

Arrivé au bureau Cho réunis tout le monde pour les informer et leur donner à faire. Wylie se charga de chercher des suspects. Alors qu'il était devant son ordinateur il vit passé Lisbon, une tasse de... de thé à la main et s'asseoir sur Le divan! Les choses allaient vraiment mal pour elle pensa-t - il. En même temps... A ce moment il reçu un message anonyme sur son ordinateur et l'ouvrit.

-Euh, Lisbon?

Elle s'approcha et regarda l'écran que lui désignait Wylie.

-Cho!

Lisbon couru dans le bureau de celui ci.

-On a reçu un message de celui qui l'a enlever. Et je sais qui c'est.

-Qui?

-Le frère de celui qu'on a arrêté et qui m'a tiré dessus il y a une semaine.

Le message disait que si le FBI ne relachait pas son frère et n'abandonnait pas les charges contre lui, il s'occuperait de faire la peau à Jane. Grâce à cela les recherches purent être plus centrées et ils se mirent à chercher où Jepsen (l'agresseur;) pouvait se trouver. Malheureusement à la fin de la journée, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé car ils avaient du trouver l'identité de l'agresseur qui était, tout comme son frère un gros diller, masqué par un faux nom et assez puissant pour effacer ses traces. Après l'avoir démasqué, ils s'étaient rendu chez lui où bien sûr, ils n'avaient trouvé aucune âmes qui vivent. Wylie avait essayé de savoir de quel signal provenait le message mais il était tombé sur un gsm prépayé.

En fin de soirée, Lisbon, épuisée, s'était écroulée sur le divan de Jane et les larmes n'avaient pu s'empêcher de couler. Elle avait peur, horriblement peur. Peur de ne pas le retrouver, peur qu'on lui fasse du mal et surtout peur qu'il ne soit pas là pour leur enfant. Elle chassa vite cette pensée de son esprit. Ils allaient le retrouver, elle en était certaine, elle ne devait pas perdre espoir.

Cho, de son côté, avait observé Lisbon toute la journée. Elle s'était battue lors des recherches, elle avait parcourut toutes les pistes sans montrer de signes d'abandon et là, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de craquer. Il se doutait de ce qu'elle ressentait et il était triste pour elle. C'était la deuxième fois en peu de temps que Jane s'était fait enlever. Avant son mariage et maintenant, alors que sa femme était enceinte. Il se demandait comment elle tenait le coup mais il savait qu'elle était forte et il savait qu'ils allaient le retrouver sain et sauf.

Voilà c'est peut être pas un super chapitre mais je manque un peu d'inspiration ces temps ci...㈴1 J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu! N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review. Je vais essayer de poster le chapitre suivant le week-end prochain et peut être même un de "Une petite soeur sauvée des flammes"

Merci à tous ㈴2


	4. Chapter 4

Salut Salut!

Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour cet horrible retard impardonnable! Je suis désolée mais ça devient de plus en plus dur d'écrire. Ça fait un an déjà que Mentalist est fini donc un an que j'ai plus beaucoup d'inspiration. .. et oui ils me manquent ces deux là! Alors hier j'ai fait un petit tour sur mes histoires et j'ai relu mes reviews (petit moment de nostalgie XD) et j'ai vu que j'en avais des que j'avais pas vues! Euh bon elles datent quand même de 3 mois, hem... Alors voilà je voulais faire plaisir à ceux qui attendent depuis tout ce temps! Je sais, j'en ai d'autres en court mais j'ai regardé un épisode de Mentalist tantôt et c'est pour celle ci que j'avais le plus d'idées :) Bref voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle plaira! Encore merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et bonne lecture!

* * *

Jane ne se rappelait plus vraiment de ce qu'il c'était passé. Il ne se souvenait que du bruit dans la cuisine, un choc et puis le trou noir. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il se trouvait dans une petite pièce grise et froide, sûrement dans un garage ou un entrepôt abandonné. Il était assis sur une chaise, les mains liées avec pour seule lumière une petite fenêtre dont le soleil passait à peine. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là et la première chose à laquelle il pensa fut Lisbon paniquée et morte d'inquiétude. Elle qui lui avait fait promettre de ne plus se faire enlever. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire! Il ne savait même pas qui était son agresseur ni pourquoi il avait été enlevé. Cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'il ne travaillait plus au FBI et c'était lui qui se faisait enlever, ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens. Enfin bref, c'était lui qui était là et pas Lisbon heureusement, si ça avait été elle, il serait devenu fou. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à un plan pour s'échapper, il entendit des pas qui s'approchaient et il se prépara au pire. Ce fut un homme un peu plus grand que lui qui poussa la porte avant de la refermée derrière lui. Il était blanc, les cheveux courts et brun, légèrement baraqué. Jane fouilla dans sa mémoire mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour croisé cet homme. Celui ci le toisa du regard avant de prendre la parole.

-Vous vous demandez sûrement qui je suis.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez enlevé? Demanda Jane. Il s'en fichait de savoir qui il était, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver Lisbon.

-Mmh. D'accord. On passe les présentations. Vous êtes là car votre petite femme de flic a arrêté mon frère alors qu'il n'a rien fait.

Jane déglutit.

-Rien fait?! C'est un diller des plus dangereux et il a failli la tuer!

La colère monta dans les yeux de Jane. Cette fois ci il n'avait pas envie d'utiliser l'hypnose ou quoi que se soit du genre, il savait que ça ne le mènerait à rien.

-Ça c'est pas mon problème! C'est de sa faute si elle et votre équipe ont trouvé mon frère, elle n'avait qu'à ne pas s'en mêler. Maintenant elle va le libérer sinon je te tue. Et si ils ne le libère toujours pas ce sera elle que je tuerais.

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire ce qui avait encore plus fait enrager Jane.

-Ils ne le feront jamais. Lâcha - t - il.

-Alors tu vas mourir. Et je vais te donner un petit avant goût. Ça aidera peut être ta flic à collaborer.

Jane n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'un énorme poing s'abattit sur sa figure. Il sentit le sang couler de son nez alors que son agresseur repartait en ricanant.

-Je lui laisse 3 heures. Après, tu meurs.

Jane ferma les yeux. Il savait que le FBI ne relacherait pas le diller mais il savait aussi que Lisbon ferait tout pour le retrouver vivant. Ses yeux s'embuèrent à l'idée qu'il fasse du mal à Lisbon. Lui, ça lui était égale si finalement il devait mourir car il ne souffrirait pas mais il ne voulait en aucun cas que ça arrive à Lisbon. Elle avait le droit de vivre, elle le méritait bien plus que lui, et l'enfant qu'elle portait en elle aussi. Leur enfant... C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit, épuisé par les événements.

Le lendemain matin, Lisbon se réveilla sur le divan du FBI. Elle sourit en voyant qu'elle avait passée la nuit au bureau comme le faisait Jane dans le temps. Mais elle perdit bien vite ce sourire en se rappelant du pourquoi elle avait passée la nuit ici. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. Elle remarqua que Wylie avait lui aussi passée la nuit devant son ordinateur et elle eut un pincement au coeur. Cho avait immédiatement mobiliser tout le monde pour rechercher Jane et tout le monde s'y était donné à fond. Elle se sentit un peu mal car elle n'avait pas beaucoup aidé de son côté... Elle changea alors de direction et entra dans le bureau de Cho.

-Salut, Cho.

-Bonjour Lisbon! Ça va?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux... Dit moi ce que je peux faire. Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pratiquement rien fait depuis hier et...

-Ce que tu peux faire c'est rentrer chez toi et te reposer en attendant qu'on trouve quelque chose.

-Mais...

-Teresa, tu es épuisée, tu viens à peine de sortir de l'hôpital et je ne dois pas te rappeler que tu es enceinte. Je te promets que si on trouve quoi que ce soit je t'appelle. Jane me tuera si il voit que je n'ai pas pris soin de toi.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la brunette.

-Bon d'accord. Merci Cho.

-Y a pas de quoi. Tu veux que je te reconduise?

-Non merci, ça va aller.

-Ok, à plus tard.

Lisbon acquiesça et tourna les talons. Elle prit l'ascenseur et sortit du bâtiment avant d'appeler un taxi. Elle rentra chez elle et s'écroula sur son lit avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Son téléphone la réveilla 2 heures et demi plus tard.

-Allô?

-Lisbon? C'est Cho. On a une piste. Wylie a réussi à tracer d'où venait le message. Il a été localisé dans une vieille maison abandonnée. On part tout de suite.

-Ok j'arrive.

-Non Lisbon, c'est pas prudent.

-Cho. J'arrive.

Elle avait parlé sur un ton menaçant et Cho savait que quoi qu'il dise elle les accompagnerait. C'était Lisbon après tout et il s'agissait de sauver Jane.

-Ok, je t'envoie l'adresse.

-Merci, Cho.

Elle raccrocha et courut prendre sa veste. Elle était déjà dans sa voiture quand elle reçu le message de Cho. L'adresse indiquait un vieil entrepôt aux alentours de la ville. Elle voyait plus ou moins où c'était et elle allait le plus vite possible. Mais elle avait chaud. Plus que 25 minutes. 25 minutes et il le turait. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Jane avait tant tenu à se venger. Elle pensa soudain que si il lui arrivait quelque chose, si il était tué, elle n'hésiterait pas. Elle retrouverait ce diller et elle l'abatterait de sang froid. Elle ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde. Elle ne pouvait pas. Non elle ne pouvait pas aller en prison alors qu'elle attendait un enfant, leur enfant. Elle se ressaisit. Pas la peine de paniquer pensa-t - elle, il n'était pas encore mort!

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ramarqua qu'elle était arrivée à destination seulement après avoir vu Cho, une arme à la main, prêt à y aller. Elle descendit de son auto et se dirigea vers lui.

-Cho! Appela-t-elle.

-Lisbon, enfin. L'équipe est prête. J'ai envoyé 2 agents, ils n'ont vu que 3 gars facilement interceptables. Jepsen ne sait pas qu'on est là, on a l'avantage, enfin pour l'instant... Le plan c'est qu'on entre et on les attrape. Et on sauvé Jane bien sûr. J'y vais avec 5 hommes. Toi, tu restes là.

-Quoi? Non! S'exclama Lisbon. Cho, c'est Jane, c'est moi qui doit y aller. Je...

Cho ne la laissa pas finir.

-Teresa, je sais que tu te sens obligée d'y aller mais depuis ton accident tu es en arrêt maladie, tu ne dois plus travailler. Et moi, en l'absence de Jane, je dois te protéger.

Lisbon voulu répliquer mais en agent s'approcha et la coupa.

-Monsieur, il faut y aller, on a plus beaucoup de temps.

-Oui, allons y. Lisbon...

Il la regarda dans les yeux et soupira intérieurement. Il savait que quoi qu'il dise elle viendrait, après tout c'était Lisbon, la femme de Jane.

-Prends un gilet mais tu restes derrière moi!

Elle se précipita vers un des véhicules, attrapa le premier gilet qu'elle vu et courut rejoindre Cho avant de sortir son arme, les mains moites. Elle récita une prière silencieuse pour que Jane n'ai fait aucune bêtises et qu'il soit encore en vie. Un sentiment de peur l'envahit alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'entrepôt sombre et froid.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Deso pour les fautes d'orthograpge. J'essayerai de poster la suite le plus vite possible! Bisous ;)


	5. Chapter 5

La voilà enfin la suite et la fin! J'avais très envie de la finir car je déteste les histoires sans fin ou incomplètes, j'imagine que vous aussi! Alors voilà! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Désolée d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes. Bonne lecture :)

Lisbon avançait lentement les yeux fixés sur Cho, à l'écoute du moindre bruit. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, elle avait peur. Peur de ne pas retrouver Jane, peur de ne pas le retrouver vivant, peur qu'elle soit obligée d'élever leur enfant seule, peur que... Non ,non, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était Teresa Lisbon et elle n'avait jamais peur, elle se l'était juré comme elle s'était jurée de ne pas s'attacher à son consultant ce qui avait provoqué l'effet inverse. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu il avait l'air complètement perdu. Elle s'était dit qu'il passerait un peu de temps avec eux sur l'enquête peut être même jusqu'à ce qu'ils la résolvent mais elle n'avait pas pensé que cela prendrait autant de temps. Puis elle avait appris à le connaître, à le détester mais aussi à l'aimer car au fil du temps ils s'étaient rapprochés et il était devenu son confident et son meilleur ami, son seul véritable ami. Et voilà que maintenant, 10 ans plus tard, elle était mariée à cet horrible consultant, enceinte, et qui plus est en train de le rechercher car il s'était fait enlever, encore, par un criminel en colère contre elle! Et une fois de plus elle avait peur pour sa sécurité mais que pouvait elle y faire? Elle l'aimait plus que sa vie et elle ferait tout pour le sauver et le voir heureux.

Ils avançaient toujours à pas de loup et le couloir lui semblait interminable. Cho lança des ordres à son équipe qui se dispersa dans les différents pièces et autres couloirs qui venaient d'apparaître. Elle se retrouva donc seule avec Cho ainsi qu'un autre agent qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un grand hangar délabré où il ne restait qu'une moitié du toit. Ils entendirent soudain des voix provenant d'un coin sombre du hangar, à l'opposé d'où ils se tenaient.

\- Chef, dit alors une voix sortie du talkie wolkie de Cho, on a intercepté un garde. On les a en vue, on peut les avoir. Que fait-on?

-Expliquez moi leur position. Combien sont - ils? Est ce que Jane est là?

-Ils sont trois et oui, Jane est là. On dirait qu'ils essayent de lui faire faire quelque chose, il est ligoté sur une chaise et ils lui plongent la tête dans l'eau. Il y a un gars derrière lui, un à côté de lui et le troisième c'est un grand baraqué ça doit être lui qui dirige.

-Jepsen... souffla Lisbon.

Cho se tourna vers elle avant de répondre.

-Attendez encore un peu mais surtout ne vous faites pas voir!

-Cho on doit y aller! Si ça continue ils vont le noyer et... Lisbon n'arriva pas à continuer tellement elle fut prise de sanglots.

Cho la prit alors par le bras et fit quelques pas dans le couloir. Il la fit s'appuyer contre le mur et attendit qu'elle se reprenne.

-Excuses moi... Je...

-Ne t'excuse pas Lisbon, tu as le droit d'avoir peur d'être en colère.

-J'ai tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque et...

-C'est justement pour ça que j'attends avant d'agir, je ne peux pas dire à mes hommes d'y aller comme ça maintenant, ils seraient beaucoup trop facile à avoir et on risquerait de faire tuer Jane.

Lisbon frissonna aux dernières paroles de Cho.

-Désolé. Bon je crois que j'ai un plan. Carter...

Mais avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps d'appeler l'agent qui leur avait décrit la position de Jane et de ses agresseurs trois coups de feu retentirent au fond du hangar puis des cris fuserent de partout. Le visage de Lisbon se figea. Elle poussa Cho en arrière pour pouvoir passer et se précipita dans le couloir. Elle courra à travers le hangar à en perdre haleine, ne faisant même pas attention à Cho qui essaya de la rattraper. Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes qui dégringolaient ses joues. Elle avait entendu trois coups de feu mais elle ne savait ni d'où ils venaient ni si quelqu'un avait été touché et encore moins si ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas du suicide. Elle ne savait même pas si les agresseurs étaient neutralisés et Jane hors de danger. Elle s'arrêta brusquement se rendant compte de son erreur. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que les agresseurs avaient été pris en charge par le agents de Cho mais quand elle aperçu Jane ligoté sur une chaise, la tête entre les genoux et les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau elle se précipita vers lui. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et se mit à genoux devant lui après avoir poussé la bassine d'eau d'un grand coup de pied. Elle prit alors son visage entre ses mains.

-Jane? Jane répond moi!

-Teresa... articula-t-il en ouvrant doucement les yeux.

-Oh mon Dieu Jane, j'ai eu tellement peur!

Elle l'aida à se redresser en posant une main sur son torse humide puis alla vite détacher ses mains. Après l'avoir fait elle se remit à genoux près de Jane.

-Ça va? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai connu mieux. Répondit Jane en esquissant un sourire. J'ai un peu mal à la tête.

-On va t'emmener à l'hôpital et...

-Non, non j'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, je juste besoin d'un thé et d'une bonne sieste.

-Jane, tu as besoin de voir un docteur.

-Lisbon.

-Ah Cho!

-Tu as de la chance que ce sont mes hommes qui ont tiré, tu aurais pu te faire tuer.

-Désolée Cho. Euh il faut emmener Jane à l'hôpital. Jane?

Elle se retourna vers lui et vit sa tête appuyée sur son épaule, les yeux clos.

-Jane? Jane réveilles toi! Jane s'il te plaît ouvre les yeux...

Jane ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il fut éblouit par une forte lumière blanche. Il ne se souvenait plus trop de ce qu'il c'était passé et encore moins comment il avait atterri dans un hôpital. Il tourna alors la tête vers la fenêtre de la chambre et il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant. Elle était là, assise sur une chaise, les yeux fermés, elle dormait paisiblement. Il souleva alors son bras pour aller poser sa main sur celles de Lisbon qui reposaient sur ses genoux. Elle sursauta légèrement avant de lui offrir, elle aussi, un grand sourire.

-Alors? Dit Jane.

Lisbon émit un petit rire.

-Alors!

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Tu ne te rappelles pas?

-Si, je me souviens qu'on m'a enlevé juste avant que je te rejoigne mais je ne me rappelle pas comment tu as réussi à m'emmener ici.

-Haha! Tu t'es évanoui mais ce n'était rien de grave. Les médecins disent que c'est dû au choc, à la faim et la déshydratation.

-Très bien on va pouvoir partir alors.

-Oui, impatient! J'ai l'autorisation des docteurs, j'attendais juste que tu te réveilles.

Elle se leva pour aller déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Je vais aller chercher un café et essayer de te trouver un thé.

Elle se redressa et contourna le lit quand:

-Teresa... Qu'est ce qu'on avait dit avec...

Celle ci leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre.

-Eh! J'ai paniqué pendant trois jours et je suis fatiguée, j'ai bien le droit de prendre un petit café! Et si tu m'en empêche je cacherais ta boîte de thé.

-Ha! Tu peux toujours essayer, je la retrouverai.

-Tu m'énerves! Répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant l'oreiller qui se trouvait au pied de son lit en pleine figure.

Jane ne put s'empêcher de rire et sur ce, Lisbon sortit de la chambre et partit à la recherche d'un thé et d'un café.

Quand elle revint, cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, il s'était habillé et était en train de boutonner sa chemise. Elle posa les boissons sur une petite table et le rejoignit pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il voulait, Jepsen? Pourquoi il te plongeait la tête dans l'eau?

-Je ne sais pas, j'avoue ne pas avoir très bien compris. Il voulait que je vous téléphone pour vous forcer à libérer son frère et...

-Étrange, on n'a pas reçu d'appel...

-Normal, alors que je commençait à taper le numéro, il m'a pris le gsm des mains en réalisant que je pourrais vous dire où j'étais sauf que j'en avais aucune idée. Enfin... Il est sûrement un peu fou...

-Un peu toi? Il voulait retrouver son frère et bien maintenant c'est son frère qui va le retrouver en prison!

-Oui et maintenant on va pouvoir rentrer.

Il passa une main sur sa joue et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Après, ne voulant pas briser le contact, Lisbon posa son front sur le sien.

-Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille compris?! Souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je vais essayer.

Elle lui sourit.

-Bon, on y va?

-On y va! Ah mais ton café?

-Oh c'est pas grave de toute façon c'est jamais bon le trucs des hôpitaux et je suis sûre que ton thé n'a aucun goût.

-Oui tu as sans doute raison! Avoua Jane alors qu'ils sortaient de la chambre.

-Ouais comme d'habitude.

-Hum hum, ça j'en suis pas si sûr.

Lisbon lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en laissant échapper un "Prétentieux!"à peine audible.

Après cette aventure, Lisbon arrêta complètement le travail sur ordre de Jane et de Cho. Un mois plus tard, Jane l'emmena voir le Grand Canyon où ils y passèrent une semaine. Ils allèrent même jusqu'à Sacramento en allant rendre visite aux Rigsby ainsi qu'à un des trois frères de Lisbon. Alors qu'elle était déjà à son sixième mois de grossesse, Jane décida de lui faire une surprise. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur la plage de l'hôtel du "Blue Bird", là où il avaitfailli la perdre pour toujours, là où heureusement tout avait commencé.

Jane venait d'apporter deux boissons fraîches et ils discutaient de comment ils allaient arranger la chambre de leur futur enfant quand un homme s'approcha d'eux, un verre à la main.

-Il me semblait bien que j'avais reconnu vos voix!

-Walter Mashburn! S'exclama Jane alors que Lisbon failli s'étouffer dans son verre.

-Walter?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Bonjour Teresa! Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

-Désolée, Salut!

-Mais je t'en prie, installes toi! Lui lança Jane avant de se tourner vers Lisbon qui lui lança un regard noir mélangé à un peu d'amusement.

-Alors comme ça tu es enceinte, dit finalement Walter, l'air un peu déçu, félicitations!

-Merci. Sourit Lisbon.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de demander qui est le père! Et vous êtes mariés? Depuis longtemps?

-Oui depuis 5 mois plus ou moins. Répondit Jane.

-Ben c'est bien! C'est pas trop tôt!

Ils rigolèrent ensemble et passèrent l'après midi à se remémorer des souvenirs ou à raconter ce qu'il c'était passé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Lisbon commença à apprécier Walter de plus en plus, pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas avant, elle le trouvait un peu prétentieux, trop drageur et trop riche. Mais elle s'aperçut vite que lui et Jane s'entendait très bien alors quand Jane proposa à Mashburn de devenir le parrain de leur enfant, elle acquiesça avec joie et ne put retenir en grand sourire quand celui ci accepta.

Jane et Lisbon restèrent encore quelques jours à Miami, Walter ayant dû partir. Après ces longues vacances, ils rentrèrent enfin chez eux et préparèrent tout pour l'arrivée du bébé. Et c'est ainsi qu'un mois et demi plus tard, Walter Mashburn appris qu'il était devenu le parrain d'une adorable petite fille du nom de Lilly Jane.

Et voilà c'est la fin de cette fic! Oui j'ai fais une ou deux références à la fin de la saison 6 et oui j'ai fais venir Mashburn X) Mais je l'aimais trop ce personnage, il me faisait bien rire alors je devais l'insérer! ;) Encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie et qui m'ont encouragée! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et aller voir mes autres histoires! A bientôt! :D


End file.
